Oak'sReign
Thank you so much for coming to this page! I really appreciate it. Anyway, this thread you found is a story of a wolf plotting to conquer all of the packs. Lets get down to the basics. In case you don't know, I am a fan of roleplaying on this site called Wolf Storm. This is a fanfiction based off of the roleplay. So, there is a wolf, named Oak. Oak made a mistake in his past. He killed his sister by accident all because of a game. Now he's haunted by a promise she said to him right before she died. Read the fanfiction to find out. Allegiances SINGINGPACK Alpha: Singing: '''Pure black male with golden brown eyes Beta: '''Buddy: '''A golden male dog with brown eyes. Previously a puppypet Healer: '''Lotus: '''Unusually white-furred she-wolf with ocean blue eyes '''Apprentice, Cloud Gamma warriors: Fire: Leader of the gamma wolves. Grayish black male with orange eyes Pine: Golden brown male with hazel eyes Raven: Black she-wolf with grey eyes Leopard: Grayish-white she-wolf with greenish grey eyes '''Nightshade: '''Black she-wolf with green eyes: Wears a dangerous Nightshade berry necklace Delta warriors: '''Branch: '''Annoying brown male with golden eyes '''Obsidian: '''Beautiful white-furred she-wolf with navy blue eyes and a fierce nature. She is the mother of Oakpup '''Rock: '''Grayish-brown male with golden eyes '''Olive: '''Pure gray male with green eyes Omega wolves: Pups: '''Oakpup: '''Brown male with golden eyes (Obsidian) '''Daffodilpup: '''Rare reddish-brown she-wolf with green eyes (Obsidian) '''Goldenpup: '''A golden male dog with brown eyes (father: Buddy) Chapter One "Bet you can't catch me!" A russet-furred pup squealed with delight. “Bet I can!” A brown-colored pup screeched. The two puppies took off their feet and sprinted out of the nursery like two baby rabbits. The brown pup dashed his eyes around the new place. ''Where was Daffodilpup? ''The weeds tickled his thighs and the grass seemed to break under his paws. “Hehe,” a voice chuckled silently behind a pine tree. The pine needles rustled as the voice laughed mutely. The brown pup crept up behind the pine tree and took a mighty swing. “I know you’re there Daffodilpup!” The pup squealed with happiness. The brown pup kept laughing, but Daffodilpup still stayed in the tree. He realized the she-pup’s laughs were tears. “Oakpup, how could you! You slashed at my foot!” She whined, clutching her foot. “Don’t worry Daffodilpup! I’ll get Lotus!” Oakpup sprinted across the camp, as the warriors shot death looks at him for ruining their training sessions. He kept on running, and sprinted into the medicine den. A beautiful white-furred wolf was sorting herbs from a squirrel-sized pile of uprooted plants. “Lotus! Daffodilpup is hurt!” Oakpup cried. The white wolf turned around with a look of concern. “Where is Daffodilpup?” She asked, staying calm. “She’s underneath the pine tree! HURRY!” Oakpup screeched, and sent the camp scurrying to chaos. “What happened? Is everything fine?” A grayish-black wolf asked with worry. “Don’t worry Holly, everything is fine. Daffodilpup just got hurt, and her brother is worried,” Lotus assured. “Cloud is getting her to my den.” Holly nodded and left. “I’ve got her. It took a while to coax her to come to the medicine den to treat her scratch,” Cloud puffed, holding Daffodilpup by the scruff. “Just gently set her down on this bed,” Lotus ordered. “I will grind a pulp to put on his scratch. Cloud, please check how deep it is.” Cloud nodded, obeying the healer’s order. “Her cut is quite deep. It looked like some rogue wolf slashed at her!” Oakpup gulped, swallowing his words. He knew Daffodilpup would tell Cloud that he hurt her. Category:Bronto Hanoi Category:Wolf Category:FanFiction